pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1873 in literature
The year 1873 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *3 March - The U.S. Congress enacts the Comstock Law, making it illegal to send any "obscene, lewd, or lascivious" books through the mail. *Bertha Kinsky becomes governess to the Suttner family. *Charles M. Barnes opens his first store in Wheaton, Illinois, the genesis of Barnes & Noble. *18 December - Louisa May Alcott's family satire "Transcendental Wild Oats" is published in the Boston newspaper The Independent. *The children's periodical St. Nicholas Magazine begins publication. New books *Louisa May Alcott - Work: A Story of Experience *Ambrose Bierce - The Fiend's Delight *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - Publicans and Sinners *Rhoda Broughton **''Nancy'' **''Tales for Christmas Eve'' *Bankim Chatterjee - The Poison Tree *Wilkie Collins **''Miss or Mrs.?'' **''The New Magdalen'' *Émile Gaboriau - La Corde au cou *Thomas Hardy - A Pair of Blue Eyes *William Dean Howells - A Chance Acquaintance *George MacDonald - The History of Gutta-Percha Willie, the Working Genius *Karolina Světlá - Nemodlenec *Jules Verne - Around the World in Eighty Days New drama * Henrik Ibsen - Emperor and Galilean (first published) and Love's Comedy (first performed) * Émile Zola - Thérèse Raquin Poetry *Paul Bourget - Au bord de la mer *Robert Browning - Red Cotton Night-Cap Country *Tristan Corbière - only published work included in Les Amours Jaunes *Edmund Gosse - On Viol and Flute *Arthur Rimbaud - Une Saison en Enfer Non-fiction *Émile Littré - Dictionnaire de la langue française *Leslie Stephen - Essays on Free Thinking and Plain Speaking *Mark Twain (with Charles Warner) - The Gilded Age: A Tale of Today *Charlotte Mary Yonge - Life of John Coleridge Patteson Births * January 20 - Johannes Vilhelm Jensen, Danish writer, Nobel prize winner (d. 1950) * January 28 - Colette, writer (d. 1954) * April 22 - Ellen Glasgow (d. 1945) * May 17 - Henri Barbusse (d. 1935) * June 16 - Lady Ottoline Morrell, patron of authors and artists (d. 1938) * September 8 - Alfred Jarry, dramatist (d. 1907) * October 10 - George Cabot Lodge, poet (d. 1909) * December 7 - Willa Cather (d. 1947) * December 17 - Ford Madox Ford (d. 1939) Deaths *January 9 - Sigurd Abel, historian (b. 1837) *January 10 - Francesco Dall'Ongaro, poet and dramatist (b. 1808) *January 18 - Edward George Bulwer-Lytton, author (b. 1803) *February 1 - Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda, novelist (b. 1814) *February 7 - Sheridan Le Fanu, writer (b. 1814) *February 24 - Spiridon Trikoupis, author and orator (b. 1788) *May 8 - John Stuart Mill, philosopher (b. 1806) *May 22 - Alessandro Manzoni, poet and novelist (b. 1785) *May 27 - Pierre-Antoine Lebrun, poet (b. 1785) *August 15 - Edward Meredith Cope, classical scholar (b. 1818) *September 25 - Francesco Domenico Guerrazzi, novelist (b. 1804) *September 26 - Julius Roerich Benedix, dramatist (b. 1811) *September 28 - Émile Gaboriau, novelist (b. 1832) *October 4 - Margaret Gatty, children's author (b. 1809) Awards * External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature